


Different Sort of Endgame 另類終局

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Games
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik在每晚與Charles進行的國際象棋對決中制定了一些對雙方都有益的新規則。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Sort of Endgame 另類終局

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Different Sort of Endgame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735550) by [frau_kali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali). 



> 送給友人 **八荒** ！！ 燈燈生快XDDD！！！感謝你一直以來對我的各種支持 聽我各種吐槽quqqq認識你我真的超開心的！！！生日快樂XDDD！！！！
> 
> 兩人精神感應的對話內容用會用引號「」括起

當對決進入尾聲時，Erik很清楚這一切究竟對Charles造成了何種的影響。畢竟現在赤身裸體的，手腕與腳踝纏繞著金屬囚禁在沙發上，不停往外滲出體液的下體被一個銀環所束縛的人可不是他。

那是Charles。紅透了的臉看上去異樣的 _賞心悅目_ ，跳動的火光照耀在他白皙的皮膚上。他已經沉默了好一會，不過Erik對此並無怨言，畢竟眼前的這人簡直就是秀色可餐。他甚至都不會因為這一幕而感到驚奇，Charles向來喜歡嘗試些新的東西，比如像這樣被Erik禁錮著，和他下棋。他都不會反對Erik對他這麼做...

“Charles。”Erik喑啞的聲音幾乎微不可聞。他靠在椅背上，光明正大地愛撫自己的下體，看著Charles再次投來因欲望而忽明忽暗的目光，“該你走棋了。”

欲求不滿的Charles發出了細微的聲響，稍稍向上挪動了一下臀部：今晚他看起來十分誘人，當然現在看上去更多的是 _心急如焚_ 。如此組合讓Erik覺得他是越發撩人。他感覺自己像是觸電了，酥麻的感覺沿著脊椎下溯，正好停在他的老二上。他決定一會好好回報Charles這個仁慈的精神感應者（他向來如此）。

“馬去b7。”Charles小聲地說。

黑色的棋子（Charles這局堅持要換棋子的顏色）從原來的位置離開，降落在Erik的王附近，為了防止被將死，Erik毫無選擇走了這一步。他失去了他的車。

Erik笑著看了Charles咬了一下自己的嘴唇。“愛撫你自己。”他說。他們的新規則讓Charles獲得了一次獎賞。

「 _我更想要你來愛撫我。_ 」Charles的聲音傳入他腦中的同時，重新獲得自由的手移至他的性器，指尖來回描繪著那長度。

「 _看得出來，你騙人的技術爛透了，親愛的。你喜歡看見我這個樣子對吧？毫無保留地展現在你面前，等待你的愛撫與吻...想必你也一定很想吧自己的老二掏出來。_ 」他扭了一下自己的手腕，每次的動作都把包皮往下帶動，露出了底下的龜頭。聽著Charles這些下流的字眼，Erik差點就要叫出來了。「 _為什麼不脫掉你的褲子？它們一定相當不舒服。_ 」

這確實沒錯。他感覺自己的褲子更緊了。毫無疑問地，Erik知道這讓Charles覺得愉悅無比。他的Charles向來嚴謹，總會給出最佳的建議，就算是這種情色的事情也毫不例外。但Erik絕不是那麼容易就能買帳的人，只通過另一個人的語言與感受來讓他達到高潮，不太可能。

相反，他繼續讓自己的衣物擠壓著他的性器，沖著正在舔自己嘴唇的Charles會心一笑。接著他輕輕揮動自己的手腕，Charles下體上的金屬環開始了震動。

如果可以的話，Charles一定會從沙發上跳起來。他扭動自己的軀體，上下磨蹭臀部尋找更多的快感。他的雙眼因為著突如其來的驚喜而睜得大大的，頭部不停前後搖動。Erik這招真是高。可他 _已經_ 答應了Erik不去窺探今晚的計畫，無奈的他只好說服自己，將這個想法拋在腦後。

“ _Erik！_ ”他聽上去幾乎都要哭了，撫弄自己的速度變得更快，直到Erik重新讓把金屬纏上他手腕，將他的雙手固定在沙發的扶手上。可震動沒有停止，Erik就這麼靜靜地欣賞不停扭動的Charles。他用力抓撓著沙發，破碎的呻吟從紅潤的唇間落下。Erik突然感到了一陣異樣的快感，他感覺自己的下體好像也被那個震個不停的金屬纏上了。

如果他不停下，他真的會射在自己的褲子上。“在你幹掉我的王之前，Charles，我對你的愛撫就只到這個程度。”才感受完自己愛人的快感的Erik聲音聽上去出奇的冷靜。

“你這是作弊。”Charles的聲音微微顫抖，但他將剩下的都轉換成了充滿愛意的低語。「 _別停下， Erik。我要你，我想要你操我，或者舔我的雞巴，讓我舔你的也行，不過——我還是喜歡你這樣對我。_ 」

“我並沒有違反規則。”Erik靠回椅背回答。Charles在說服人這方面獨有一套，特別是在性事上，就算他是被動的那一方也是如此。“除非你打敗我，否則我不會碰你。”

Charles抬起他的屁股，發出了一聲柔軟而又絕望的聲音。此刻Erik想不通為什麼他們還沒有結束這場比賽，毫無疑問勝利是屬於Charles的。Erik手上只有一個車護在王的左側了，無論Charles是走後還是走象，他都會被將死。

「 _如果你能贏的話，我會讓你射出來之後再操你一遍。_ 」他看著Charles渴求的眼神，在腦海中描繪出這樣的景象：Charles躺在他的桌上，手臂勾著Erik的脖子。Erik不停撞入他的身體，又快又狠，將他壓在身下，讓他大聲地呻吟。

這種事根本就無須贅述。確實，與其去舔Charles的陰莖，光是現在這樣震動上面的金屬環都能夠讓他的浪叫讓房子裡的所有人都聽見了，除去他也在使用能力搗亂的話。

他換了個姿勢，分開雙腿撫慰自己。“但你還是得先打敗我。”他又加了一句，“你能做到嗎，寶貝(Schatz)？

“我當然會。”Charles說，“這易如反掌。”

他身體稍微前傾，看著棋盤。這真是一個有趣的對比，Erik看著一絲不掛地暴露在對於性愛的渴望中還在認真思索棋局的Charles想。他已經在大腦中描繪出那些場景了，就像先前Charles干擾他那樣。

Charles只是用完美的微笑作為回應，繼續專注於這場對決。但他接下來喊出的幾步走棋，聲音都是顫抖不已，Erik每次都在最後關頭支開了他的王，避免了被將死的命運。到了這一步他們兩人都明白再繼續這場比賽都是毫無意義的，可Erik就是要這樣故意拖延時間，

當然Charles也不甘示弱地向他投射自己的快感，與Erik分享這精神上的愛撫，讓他體會他的性器被那紅唇所包裹的感覺，可惜這並沒有什麼實質性的幫助。這個小妖精。他應該繼續這樣懲罰Charles的，可他褲子內勒得發疼的陰莖只想得到釋放，想要被Charles那雙技術精湛的手套弄。

他失去了他的車，Charles又掙得了一次愛撫自己的機會，但這一次，Erik正如饑似渴地看著他。他們的遊戲已經玩夠了。

“過來。”他給出一個指令。

Charles站了起來，搖搖晃晃地朝Erik走去。每向前踏出一步，他的下體都會輕微地上下擺動。

Erik的視線在他的愛侶身上徘徊。Charles站在他的面前，性器近在咫尺。他伸手，從Charles的腰側滑至臀部，然後是大腿，輕輕揉捏著那臀瓣的同時不忘親吻他的肚臍與小腹。

Charles呼吸急促，向Erik的腦海中投射了一陣滿足的感覺。Erik看見僅僅是這樣就能對Charles造成這麼大影響，不禁有些自豪。作為回報，他感覺到有人把自己微顫的指尖插入了自己的頭髮之中。

“唔，吾愛，為什麼你不把褲子脫了呢？”Charles對上了Erik的視線之後笑嘻嘻地說。這語氣比投射在他心中的那些文字還要放蕩。

“只有我能給你下命令。”儘管如此，Erik還是解開了皮帶，拉下自己的褲鏈。

“沒錯，當然如此。”Charles低聲呢喃。Erik當然知道事實並非如此，但也無意反駁，“可是你一直在欣賞這樣的我，讓我等了這麼久。這似乎有些不公平。”

“生活本來就不是公平的，Charles。”他雖然對此深信不疑，語氣中還是透出了一絲幽默。Erik扯開自己的褲子，當著Charles的面把他的陰莖掏了出來。觸摸著自己的粗長的同時，他忍不住放慢了速度輕撫。

「 _天啊，你看起來真棒。_ 」Charles十分滿意。他把自己的臀部又往前貼了幾分，想像著Erik已經開始在他身上摩挲，帶走這欲望所帶來的不適。「 _我根本無法停下對你的渴望。_ 」

Charles的讚美讓他暫時放下了還想繼續挑逗他的想法。Erik稍稍附身，把自己的舌頭貼在Charles的下體上描繪著那長度，享受這灼熱的部位在口中跳動的感覺。

噢理所當然，Charles也毫無預警地叫了出來。

這遠遠不夠，Charles還能叫得更好聽。Erik伸出手開始套弄Charles的柱體，欣喜地看著輕輕把包皮翻下之後暴露在空氣中顫抖不已的頂端。他沿著縫隙舔舐，將溢出的前液全部吞下。

“Erik...求你，我——”Charles想說些什麼，但全都變成了連綿不斷的低吟。

「 _快到了是麼？_ 」Erik揶揄，把陰莖全部吐了出來，沿著底部向上舔去，在唇瓣觸及之前，伸出舌頭壓在Charles的囊袋上輕柔地遊移。破碎的呻吟從上方傳出，抓著自己髮絲的手也變得更緊了。

“ _沒錯！_ ”Erik分不清Charles這句話究竟是在回答自己先前的問題，還是因為他的唇正包裹著Charles的頂端時而讓他發出滿足的聲音。Charles接下來的舉動終於讓他更加確認：「 _求你，我想要為你高潮，射在你嘴裡。你也是這麼想的對吧？品嘗我的味道，然後你就可以幹我——上帝啊，Erik，在你結束這一切之後我一定還會想再來一次。_ 」

這段話讓Erik震顫不已，伴隨著那些像早些時候一樣投射在他心中的景象，將這一切變得更糟：在Erik操他的時候，Charles的陰莖就沒有軟過，他懇求著Erik讓他高潮。等到Erik快到的時候，他會射在Charles的體內，然後再次給他口交，讓他達到二次高潮。

遇見Charles之前他幾乎不能接受其他的男人。雖然一開始他覺得馬馬虎虎，但逐漸地他有點愛上舔吸Charles的老二的感覺了。看著他在雙唇與舌頭下崩潰，看著他亂成一團。

「 _你的要求有點太過了，寶貝(Schatz)。_ 」他緩慢地重新含住Charles。「 _並不是說我不期待它。現在你應該好好享受這個。_ 」

Charles深吸了口氣，咬著自己的嘴唇，低頭看著Erik。看見自己的下體在Erik的嘴裡進出讓他抑制不住地呻吟。“我——我想問，如果可以的話——把那個環摘掉。”Erik看著幾乎說不出完整的話的Charles笑了笑。相信用不了多久，他就連話都說不出了。

 _「但它在你身上的感覺恰到好處。_ 」他抬手讓Charles的手鐲與腳環輕輕震動，感受Charles灼熱的體溫，還有那這和著震動頻率一樣快的心跳。他很享受Charles戴著手鐲的樣子。他身上的金屬越多越好。

他沒有取下陰莖環。但作為回應，他加了一句：「 _而且這樣能夠讓你叫出來。_ 」接著他又讓那個金屬的陰莖環開始震動。

Charles抽搐著尖叫，身體痙攣得厲害，他的下體幾乎都要從Erik的口中抽離。要不是他抓著Erik的肩膀，Erik的雙手也抱在他的臀部穩住他的身形，他估計都要摔坐在地上了。

Erik輕哼一聲，重新把Charles的陰莖吞回嘴裡，配合著震動的頻率吞吐，顫抖不已的Charles在Erik的攻勢下幾乎要哭了出來。

「 _Erik，Erik——好棒，感覺真棒，求你了，求你，讓我高潮，求你了求你了求你了！_ 」這些迴響在Erik腦海中的話幾乎是喊出來的。估計是Charles已經沒有辦法說出一句完整的話，只好改用自己的能力。

Erik感到有些遺憾，因為他的陰莖也開始向外滲出前液。他感覺Charles又向將自己的快感投射在他心中，不多不少，但是卻恰到好處。嘿，Charles就像這樣，向Erik渴求自己的高潮。可愛至極。

「 _去吧，為我高潮。_ 」Erik低語，他忽然將那顫動的粗長全部吞入自己的口中，鬆開了那銀環。

Charles一手抓著Erik的頭髮，向後仰著脖子，大聲地喊著對方的名字攀上了頂峰，溫熱的液體射滿了Erik的口腔。Erik將口中的液體全都吞下，同時Charles雙腳一軟，再也站不住了。

幸運的是，Erik接住了他，一把將他拉上自己的大腿。Charles依偎在他懷中，臉抵在他的頸窩裡。Erik伸手掃過他濕潤的髮絲。

“你真棒。”Charles悄聲說道，聲音依舊有些顫抖。“真他媽棒。我喜歡你的遊戲，還有你挑逗我的樣子。”

Erik莞爾。“好啊，如果這就是你想要的，我以後會找更多的方式束縛你，然後就像這樣挑逗你。”

他突然僵住了，Charles的手覆上了他的陰莖。他才意識到，自己的欲望並沒有像之前那麼迫切了。“我希望你不要介意。”Charles小聲地說，“不過我還是希望你能做到最後。如果你想的話我們可以再來一次。”

如果是幾周之前他提出這個問題，憤怒的Erik大概會毫不猶豫地答應，但現在對他來說這並不重要。其實Erik也知道，Charles本身就可以延長（或者縮短，他猜測）他性奮的時間。

但現在他卻沒有那樣的感覺。他現在只感覺到了滿足與幸福。這些並不屬於他的感覺，自從在集中營裡就再也沒感受過。但現在不一樣，自從他遇見了Charles之後，自從他們表達了彼此的愛意之後，一切都變得不一樣了。可惜他最近才意識到這一點。

“不，我不介意。”Erik的手沿著Charles的腰側下滑，揉捏他的臀瓣，“你對我來說遠不止這樣愉悅的感覺。”接著他狠狠將他吻住。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 別問我為啥最後他們沒有幹了個爽..._(:з」∠)_  
> 至少在我看來兩個真心相愛的人...主動的一方把被動的一方弄爽了也是很...興奮的一種心態呢所以有時候真看著對方高潮也是很愉悅的一種體驗呢...【親測有效【。


End file.
